furymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Irma
'' Irma'' was a middle-aged German woman who was the aunt of Emma. She was portrayed by Anamaria Marinca. Biography Don Collier and Norman Ellison's bond is stronger after they capture a small German town from its Waffen-SS occupants. Searching an apartment, Don and Norman discover the apartment's owner, Irma. Don questions Irma in German as to if there is anyone else in the apartment. She says no, but Don quickly finds Emma, Irma's young cousin, hiding under a bed. Don makes it clear that he does not intend to harm the women, but chastises Irma for trying to hide Emma, as it could have resulted in her death. Don and Norman sit down, and rather than taking advantage of the women, asks them for simple favors, such as water to wash with and cooking some eggs he has prepared for them, so they can all have breakfast together. Don also gives Irma several packs of cigarettes. Norman starts playing the piano (playing "Virgin's Slumber Song") and Emma decides to sing-along with Norman. She does so until she looks into the mirror and sees that Don has terrible burn scars all across his back. Don then tells Norman to make a move on Emma (take her into the bedroom) or he will. Emma leads Norman into the bedroom with her and Irma attempts to stop them, but Don tells her not to, because "they're young and they're alive". Don also never attempts to make a move on Irma, who is closer to his age, and also protects Emma from Gordo and Coon-Ass's sexual advances, so it's likely that he was only trying to get the boy to make a move on the girl and never actually intended to sleep with Emma. The two kiss and then are shown walking out of the bedroom, straightening their clothes. It is implied that the two slept together. After they come out of the bedroom, the four then sit down and have breakfast together, but the tank crew barges in, rudely teasing the women and angering Don and Norman. Irma takes a shot of alcohol here. They are called to move on, and Irma asks Don where they are going. Don replies: "To take the next town. And the next. Until you people quit." This is the last Irma will ever see anyone. Shortly afterwards, a German bombardment hits the town, killing Irma, Emma and some of the American forces. Emma's body is seen partially buried in the rubble of the apartment building, but Irma is not seen, likely totally crushed in the rubble. Irma in the film script In the film script, Irma has a much larger role. There is a framed photo of a Nazi soldier on Irma's wall. Coon-Ass harasses Irma, demanding to know the Nazi. Irma claims it to be her husband, who was killed in Russia after likely being forced into the army. Interestingly, Don expresses sympathy, and expresses his condolences for her loss. While Norman and Emma are together in the bedroom, Irma and Don are alone out in the parlor. Don is primarily washing his face and hair and shaving, while Irma is smoking and watching him work. She remarks about how good it is to have a man in the house again, making some slight advances towards Don, likely wanting some stability in the household again. Don does not return the advances, and does the right thing, by merely acknowledging Irma's statements. The film completely drops the subplot about Irma's deceased soldier husband and her desire to have another man in the house. We know very little about Irma in the film, but she seems to be a good woman in both stories. Category:Characters